


a smile from the shadows

by NyxiePie



Series: finding a family [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dream does join them eventually dw, Minecraft, Minecraft but IRL, Sad and Happy, bad is mentioned like 5 times, i just never finished the fic, maybe ill finish it sometime tho, unfinished fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxiePie/pseuds/NyxiePie
Summary: Sapnap lives with Bad, and he's happy, and content with the older brother figure he found. But his old friend is never forgotten, and when he sees them again after 3 years, he can't help but sigh a sigh of relief.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap
Series: finding a family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122812
Kudos: 26





	a smile from the shadows

Bad wouldn’t call himself a worrier. Not paranoid, not a bit. Only cautious and seeking out what's best. 

But, worrier was most definitely the right word for Bad when his younger brother had ran into the woods two hours ago despite Bad’s protests for him not to, and he hadn’t heard from him since. Oh, he worried. He sent multiple messages to Sapnap using the communicator he’d bought the kid on the day they deemed his birthday so they could communicate even when they were separated.

\--

Sapnap had been living with Bad for about 3 years now, developing a close bond with the older, and performing chores well. Bad didn’t let him do much, not wanting to overwork the boy. Only simple stuff, like hanging out the clothes to dry and maybe a little farming with the hybrid’s supervision. He would explore a lot, despite Bad’s wishes for him not to, and had almost broken his leg a couple times from jumping from tree to tree in the forest nearby the house.

And he probably would have one time, if not for the stranger who saved him, and embraced him good naturedly.

“Dream? Dream! You saved me, man!” Sapnap shouted as soon as he was aware that the boy clutching him in his arms was the same one he kindled a friendship with all those years ago. Sapnap’s orange eyes met the hooded individual’s emerald green ones, with a cheeky grin resting on his face.

Dream immediately dropped him and did brushing movements along his cloak, as if he was dusting himself off, eyebrow raised. Sapnap gasped in mock anger, and tackled him. They began to wrestle on the forest floor, ignoring the twigs and rocks scattered below them as they both laughed, Dream wheezing and Sapnap giggling. They missed each other. A lot. 

They’d been a team ever since Dream ran away from the orphanage and Sapnap tagged along, earning the title of “most persistent and annoying little brother” from Dream, even if the older would never admit to the familiar bond he felt for him.

Finally, their play fighting stopped. Sapnap got up and dusted himself off. “I’m glad you’re alright though, man. Seriously.” He murmured, squeezing Dream’s hand before letting go again. He had been admittedly worried that over time, he’d forget Dream’s face and voice, and his old friend would be lost to time. Clearly though, it wasn’t the case.

Dream whistled. “I missed you too. You’re much older than the last time we met. Still just as short though.”

Sapnap glared. “Hey! You’re just stupidly tall! Giant genes man! And Bad said I was gettin’ taller--” He cut himself off with a gasp, an observation of his own. “Bad! Oh my gods he’s probably worried sick-- I’ve been out here for like two hours, Dream! We need to get home pronto.”

Dream went silent as Sapnap tugged on his arm in an attempt to get him moving. He finally spoke after a long minute of Sapnap rambling on and on about some older brother figure. “Bad?”

Sapnap paused. “Right! You don’t know him! You remember the guy in the Nether, who you said would be safer for me to go with? I did, and he’s super nice! His name’s Badboyhalo, and he’s about… I don’t know actually, he’s a couple years older than me. He’s like a brother to me.” Bad had never actually said anything about his age, or his birthday, and so Sapnap never pushed to ask.

Dream was still silent. It unnerved Sapnap, a bit.

“He’d love to meet you, you know. He asked me after we got more situated with each other if I knew who you were.. He said he saw you, for a moment.” Dream’s breath hitched. “I didn’t say anything.”

Dream looked at his old friend gratefully. He cleared his throat. “I.. I don’t know if I want to trust anyone just yet.. If you trust him, he can’t be that bad, I’m just.. scared, Sap. I don’t want a repeat of my childhood.”

Sapnap nodded, sad, but ultimately understanding. “Promise you’ll stick near here? Make yourself a house or something?”

“Maybe not a house, but yes, I’ll stay here.”  _ For you.  _ “I’ll wait for-for-- I’ll wait till you're ready.” Dream promised. “Ready..” Sapnap echoed. He wasn’t sure he wanted to leave Bad well.. Ever. The older was kind and understanding, and was very skilled at pvp, too. He was probably the sole reason Sapnap hasn’t died yet. It was incredible. Sapnap and Dream had almost died so, so so many times. It was scary. Dream wasn’t even afraid of death anymore. He looked it straight in the eyes and avoided it, barely.

When they were traveling with each other, Dream tried his best to protect Sapnap as much as possible. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t have an incredibly large soft spot for the younger. They trusted each other, through and through.

“You’d oughta get back now, then.” Dream said softly, breaking the silence between the two as they stood in the forest, whose leaves fluttered around them, and the sun grew dangerously closer to setting. “He’ll be waiting for you.”

Sapnap nodded, and squeezed Dream’s gloved hand one final time. He knew that if he was any later, Bad would worry his head off. “When--” Sapnap cleared his throat, the tears he was holding back awfully apparent. “When will I see you again?”

“We’ll see.” Dream answered, letting go of Sapnap’s hand, and turning in the opposite direction of where he was going. “Wait for me.”

“I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is connected to the first part of this series. It wouldn't hurt if you didn't read that but it would help with a reference or two :]. I never finished Dream's chapter sadly, this was all I wrote. I do have something planned for Purpled though, and it's like.. vaguely related to this, because its kinda just a backstory of what happened before the SMP. And something about the original 8 members, but I suppose you'll have to wait till I'm done with the first chapter to find out :)
> 
> Comments make my night so if you'd like to leave one then I'd love for you to!


End file.
